Circus Act
by Rainbowlalaland
Summary: When Richard 'Dick' Grayson's parent's die, instead of putting the young boy into social services, he's allowed to stay with the circus and isn't adopted by Bruce Wayne. Five years after the murder, the Young Justice Team infiltrates C.C. Haley's traveling circus to investigate a string of robberies, how is Dick involved? AU Robin Spinoff episode 24.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own this plot line.

Authors Note: Recently I've been reading a lot of Batman / Young Justice fic's, and I got this urge to write one of my own. Along with this story here I plan to write a Family oriented plot sticking to the usual Bruce Wayne adopts Richard Grayson and their life together (along with Richard-to-Robin bits). However, as this is my first story in this fandom so I'd love to hear how you think I did.

So if you hate it/ love it/ or think it's just ehh, please review and let me know.

* * *

**Circus Act**

Prologue

* * *

_**C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T.**_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages; I present to you, the fearless Flying Grayson's! As always they're performing their daring feats without the safety of a net!" The ringmaster, C.C. Haley stood in the center ring, his hat in his hand in one hand, microphone in the other.

John and Mary Grayson waved to crowd; bowing and smiling, ready as always to give a performance to the awaiting children and parents who came to see them fly. Their son, Richard, stood hidden behind them, itching for his turn in the spotlight, ready as ever for his turn to spread his wings and fly with the big birds.

His father pulled the trapeze bar down from its place on the post behind them, gave a final wave to the crowd and a wink to his wife then he was off.

Flying.

With grace that one wouldn't expect from a man of his size, he soared across the tent, letting his hands slip from the bar, he flew threw a double summersault before catching the second bar with the back of his knees. He smiled; hanging upside down, ready to fly with his wife when she jumped into his awaiting hands.

The crowd went wild, clapping and cheering; the children left in awe at the sight of the flying man.

Mary caught the first bar as it swung back towards her; its weight familiar in her hands. She smiled back at her son, then turned towards the front where her husband was waiting, and then she was off.

Flying.

Her red ruffled leotard whipped back from the wind, the wispy pieces of her hair pushed out of her elated face as she flew. The spotlight followed her threw the air, the crowd silent as they watched her take flight.

Richard could swear in moments like these, he saw wings on his mother's back, helping her soar across the colorful circus tent.

Mary dismounted from her bar, doing a back layout with no hesitation, showing her confidence and trust that her husband would catch her. He did, grasping her wrists with an easy smile.

The wires creaked with the extra weight, but the next announcement drowned out the growing danger.

"And now, the youngest member of this amazing family!"

The spotlight shifted over to the platform Richard was standing on, illuminating his figure as he waved to the crowd below him. His smile was bright and energetic, his eyes shining with the adrenaline that never got old. It was always like this before a performance, it was like this every time he was allowed to fly. Just like their title said; they were the Flying Grayson's, and that was exactly what they did.

They flew. Together.

Richard returned his eyes to his parents; they were heading back his way. His mother's encouraging smile, urging her eight-year-old son to fly to her awaiting hands, giving a silent promise to help him in his flight. As he was still a little bird, his wings not fully developed, it was big birds job's to be his safety net; the one that they flew without.

The wire creaked again, louder.

The little bird looked up at his parent's wings; his heart dropped to his stomach and his throat closed.

_Their wings were clipped._

The next seven seconds went in slow motion from Richard; it felt like a lifetime.

The smile slipped off his mother's face when she saw the wires.

The horrified look she sent him, stemming from the thought that her son might still fly into her hands.

That look made him hesitate, saving his life.

_She knew._

His father's face when he realized there was nothing he could do to save his wife.

The resignation that filled their eye's when they accepted their fate.

And finally the small smile when his mother realized he wasn't going to jump to still out-stretched hands.

_She's glad I'm not flying tonight, because tonight our wings are clipped._

Richard was deaf to the loud snap of the wire; the only thing he heard was his mother's soft whisper as she fell.

_"Richard."_

Time picked up speed again; his mother's fingertips brushed his.

"Mother! Father!"

They didn't slow as they approached the ground, not like he hoped they would. If anything, they picked up speed. Tears pricked at his eyes.

"No, Mommy!" Richard was on his knee's leaning as far over the platform as it'd allow without falling off himself. "Father!" His hand was outstretched as far as it'd reach, hoping to catch their hand; to catch anything to hold onto.

_"Richard!"_

They hit the ground, and something inside of him broke. Tears slipped down his face, his breath came in short bursts, his vision darkened around the edges. They were gone, never coming back. He was a little bird without his parents.

_"Richard!"_

Their bodies were managed on the ground below him.

His world was spinning, chipping, cracking.

They hand landed close to the center ring, their faces peaceful. Accepting of their fates.

His stomach was in knots.

They looked like they could just be sleeping, if only his father's neck wasn't bent at a weird angle, and his mother's leg's weren't twisted.

Hands were shaking him, hoping he'd respond to their voices. The world was silent, with the exception of his mother's echoing voice.

_"Richard!"_

"Mother, Father!"

Blood seeped from the back of their heads, slowing covering the ground under them. Staining it as a reminder of the tragedy.

Staining his world. Making it spin more. The tears come faster, no sign of slowing; his breath become shorter.

_"Robin!"_

* * *

_**C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T.**_

* * *

**Ok, that was the end of the prologue guys.**

**Well let me know if you want me to continue or not. I'll be posting the first chapter shorty.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own this plot line.

Authors Note: Ok, so hopefully you read through the prologue before this, and hopefully you left your thoughts on it, because i'd love to know how i portrayed that scene. I was going to just make the prologue and this one chapter, but I was having trouble making it work, if you think I should connect the two let me know.

Warnings: Might be OOC, I'm working on it.

So if you hate it/ love it/ or think it's ehh, please review and let me know.

* * *

Thank you to the three people who've reviewed so far, it really means a lot.

**chocolate1999**

**Shewhoisawesome**

**RobinsReckoning**

* * *

**Circus Act**

Chapter 1

* * *

_**C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T.**_

* * *

Robin jerked awake with a start. The first thing he noticed was that his throat felt raw, as if he had been screaming. He coughed, a dry hacking sound.

"Richard, here." A glass of water was pushed into his trembling hand.

He accepted it and gulped it down before handing the glass back.

"Pop Haley, please." He whispered, the dream haunting his thoughts. "My names Robin."

"You can't continue to hide behind that name, Dick." At the look the boy gave him he stopped. It was so full of despair and pain. "Ok. Robin."

Robin nodded his thanks, and lifted himself from his bed. His sheet's stuck to his heated, but rapidly cooling flesh, making him wince in disgust.

He hated waking up with sweat cooling his skin.

"I'm going to get ready for the show, it's in a couple hour's isn't it?" He nodded toward the head of the circus, the man who became his grandfather.

The elderly man nodded, watching the young boy pull himself up. The boy, Richard Grayson, son of John and Mary Grayson, sole survivor of the Flying Grayson's and still continuing their legacy. Only under a different name. To the world, the Flying Grayson's were dead. Now only the Flying Robin remained.

"You have thirty minutes until the practice space is yours." Haley picked himself up and headed towards the door to the trailer. "Robin, we'll have guests, a new group who's planning on joining the circus. I may have you join their group as the final act."

Once the door closed behind the retreating figure of Haley, Robin let himself into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, ignored the smashed mirror, and started the shower. Not waiting for the water to warm, or to remove his sleeping pants, he stepped into the cold water and let his tears fall.

_I'm sorry I let your wings get clipped._

By the time the water warmed, his tears had stopped.

_I swear I'll fly forever, just like you taught me. _

The sleeping pants clung to his legs, dragging because of the weight of the water. Robin looked down and sighed. He hated when he did that. Forgot to undress before stepping into the shower. It just proved how his dreams affected him. How they took over his mind until he no longer remembered where he was.

While he showered he briefly thought back to when Pops was still in his trailer. The boy knew the ringmaster told him something, probably important, but he couldn't remember what it was.

* * *

**_C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T._**

* * *

Robin began his stretches, ignoring the newer acts that still couldn't get over the fact that he always wore a mask, even when not performing. Those newer act's would stop and stare every time he practiced, their eye's trained on him as he began his stretches, as he went through a routine on the ground to make sure his body was warmed and limber enough for the harder things.

Today he practically invited the stares. He messed up during his warm up, but recovered before anyone noticed, and he stumbled during a round off backhand spring, but it was sight so nobody picked up on it.

Ok, so maybe he wasn't inviting the stares, but he sure felt like it.

It was always like this after he had that dream, he always felt as if everyone knew his secrets. As if everyone thought his wings were clipped and he was permanently a crippled little bird.

"Hey, Robin!"

A shout caught his attention, and he forced his eye's to search out the sound.

There. On the other side of the tent.

It was Riley, one of the newer members that they picked up a couple cities back when one of their acrobats caught a cold and they needed someone to fill the spot.

The girl was twisting her way through the people that filled the crowed tent, making her way over to the boy. Her black hair fell in tight ringlets around her face making her look younger than she really was.

He forced a small smile out to greet her.

She ignored it, wasted no time jumping into business. "Daniel's sick, can you be his stand in tonight during the show? We weren't able to find anyone to take his place so last minute."

"That's an aster waiting to happen, heavy on the dis." Robin tried to make himself sound normal so she wouldn't pick up on anything being wrong. "Bring Lina over so we can go through the routine real quick before I get back to practicing with my own routine."

Riley nodded already waving Lina over, and the girl made her way to the duo standing in the center ring waiting for her.

"Ok, so we were thinking that we could do that one routine you helped us with last week. It'll be the easiest because we only have a couple hours till the show and learning a brand new routine wouldn't be possible." Riley said, and Lina, being the soft-spoken girl she was, nodded along.

"Ok, tell them to start the music so we can do this."

The music picked up and they began, their bodies moving along with the music flawlessly.

This time Robin really was inviting the stares. He moved through the routine flawlessly, keeping pace with the two girls who had practiced the same routine for hours every day for the past week.

The girls twirled around him, one doing front flip in front of him, the other executing a back flip behind him. He stood still in the center, waiting for them to be in their positions lying with their backs on the ground, ached to give a seductive effect to go along with their choice of music.

Riley's right and Lina's left leg lifted from the ground, until they came together in the center. Then, Robin moved. His backed up two spaces, then threw himself into a high front flip, clearing the two girls legs and landing in front of them. His head jerked to the side as if he'd been slapped, his bodies following the movement as he did an aerial cartwheel, moving his body in time with the music.

Soon he was right back where he started, the girl's legs waiting in front of him. He did a back flip and landed in a handstand, the girls raised feet as his base. He knew why the girls had asked him to fill in for Daniel; he was the smallest one there that could execute the necessary tricks.

He was just waiting for his growth spurt. He was only thirteen after all, nothing to worry about yet.

The music came to a close with a loud pop, and three performed their last moves. The girls bent their legs, then pushed up; giving Robin the boost he needed to perform his triple flip. As soon as Robin's weight left them the girls did a back walkover, then stood still, waiting.

Robin dropped down between them, and stayed down in a crouch and they pretended the lights dimmed like they would later that night.

A clap to their right caught the three's attention.

"Good job you three." Pop Haley said. "Robin, you better get to practicing your own routine now, we start setting up for the show in an hour."

"I'm planning of doing the flying dismount tonight, so I'm going to go set up the aerial silk." Robin said, not waiting to see Pop Haley's nod before walking off, lost in thought.

* * *

**_C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T._**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages; I present to you, the fearless Flying Robin! As always he's performing his daring feat without the safety of a net!" Pop Haley announced. He winced when he realized how similar it was to the announcement he made five years ago introducing the Flying Grayson's.

Robin winced too; it was almost the same announcement. The pain from his dream had been pushed to the back of his mind, but the similarity of the announcement brought it surging forward again. He tried to shove it back.

_I have to perform. If they were still here they'd scold me for being distracted. The main rule of performing without a net was never get distracted!_

The spotlight trained itself onto the boy, and he raised his hand and waved to the awing crowd. A smile graced his face, but his usual excitement was nowhere to be found.

His outfit consisted of a red tight fitting sleeveless top with a yellow 'R' over his heart, signifying his name. He had black pants that clung to his legs and a black mask that covered his eyes. To complete his look he had on black gloves that went half way up his lower arms and a yellow utility belt on it holding a couple throwing knifes that he used during his performance.

The other thing needed was the black cape he had back in his trailer, but Pop Haley never let him wear it when doing the flying trapeze. He said it was too dangerous. Pfft.

The music started, giving Robin his cue to grab the trapeze bar behind him and set up to take flight. He was going to fly tonight, in memory of his parents who no longer could.

He walked himself up to the edge of the platform and took one arm off the bar to wave to crowd the once more before letting himself tip. He made sure to keep his one hand tight around the bar so he didn't slip, all the while waving to the crowd as he soared with one hand being the difference between life and death.

_Robin invites danger. The thrill._

He reached the release point and dismounted from the bar, doing a triple summersault, and caught the catch bar waiting for him. He swung his body, gaining the momentum he needed to make the next dismount. The first bar was swinging back towards him, not quite at the point it was supposed to be by the time he reached the release point.

He made a quick decision, knowing if he didn't make the jump he'd be throwing the show, but if he did he'll get scolded by Pop after. The bar wasn't out of his reach; he'd just have to fly a little farther than usual.

Robin flipped himself up onto the bar he was grasping, until instead of holding the bar, he was standing on it as it continued its swing towards the other bar. He leapt from his bar, throwing himself into a quadruple front flip and caught the bar by the very tips of his fingers.

Never had he been so glad to have the non-slip gloves on as he did at that moment.

Ready to finish his routine, he waited till his bar swung back towards the middle of the ring before dismounting into a back layout, ignoring the bar in front of him and letting himself fall. He heard the gasps of the crowd and twisted so his back was facing the ground. With practiced ease he pulled one of the throwing knifes out of his utility belt and threw it with careful precision, cutting the rope holding the aerial silk out of view.

The yellow silk fell, and Robin grabbed it with one hand, his legs tangling themselves into the cloth as they slowed his descent. He finished two feet off the ground, where he jumped from his no longer needed lifeline, waving to the crowd, and finishing with a bow and the cheers rang out.

_They always love that trick._

* * *

**_C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T._**

* * *

Once the show ended and the guests cleared out Robin got an earful for his near slip.

"- completely out of your mind, Robin?" Pop Haley yelled. "I've told you before to never make jumps you weren't sure if you could make! Do you want me to pull you're act? I can't condone you taking risks that put your life in danger."

"I'm sorry Pops, I knew it'd be a close call, but I knew I could make the jump." Robin said. "And if on some off chance I couldn't, I always had the aerial silk waiting for me, I would have just ended a little early."

Pop Haley sighed, "Just be careful Robin, no one here wants to see you get hurt." He waved someone over. "Tonight's display made my final decision though."

"What decision?"

"I told you about it earlier when I woke you up." Pop Haley frowned. "I didn't hear any objections then, and I won't listen to any now."

A group of six teenagers walked over and stood beside the Ringmaster, taking the opportunity to look over the young boy in front of them. His stunt earlier had them all rising in the seats, ready to step in a catch him. It was pure luck they saw him throw the knife before they made their move.

"This here is the new group I was telling you about. I'm assigning you to it and together you seven will be the final act."

Robin's head jerked up, now staring at the Ringmaster in clear disbelief. "You're joking. You have to be."

"No, Ri -" Robin interrupted Pop Haley's use of his given name.

"It's Robin."

Pop Haley sighed, "Robin, I know you weren't performing at you're best today, and you performed in two acts on top of that. I just want to know you'll be safe."

Robin scowled, his heartache back. "You know as well as I do that numbers don't make safety." He turned away from the concerned Ringmaster. "Just like you know if I did fall, I could land it with no more than a sprained wrist. But I'll join the group."

He nodded to the six newcomers. "My names Robin, I'll come to your trailer in an hour and a half after I get changed and finish up a couple things I need to take care of so we can discuss our act."

The dark skinned boy with blond hair stepped up ad offered his hand, "I'm Kaldur." When Robin accepted his handshake he nodded to the others in his group, "These five are M'gann, Conner, Artemis, Wally, and Roy."

* * *

_**C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T.**_

* * *

**Ok guys, sorry if Robin was a little OCC. My reasoning, he's still in shock from his dream in the previous chapter.**

**Well let me know what you think and if you want me to continue or not.**

**If you have any suggestions on what I should do regarding the Young Justice's and Roy's names let me know please. Should I give them fake names, or leave them as is?**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own this plot line.

Authors Note: Wow, thanks to all of you who left a review on the previous chapter. Things like that really inspire me to continue and give fast updates :) I just finished watching Batman Begins and The Dark Knight, I really wish I had the third movie, however, if I did the I wouldn't be writing this right now so it might be a good thing I don't. I'm considering starting up a Batman x Robin / Bruce Wayne x Richard Grayson, Father x Son story with lots of daddybats that shows the journey of Richard-to-Robin, let me know if you guy's would like to read it.

Warnings: Might be OOC, I'm working on it.

So if you hate it/ love it/ or think it's ehh, please review and let me know.

* * *

Thank you to the people who've reviewed so far, it really means a lot.

**iSniffSharpies **- Thanks, I was trying to go for something a little different :)

**lindz4567 **- Thanks! :)

**RJG Lover** - Guess you'll just have to read and find out ;) Haha, or if you really want to know send me a PM

**RobinsReckoning **-Thank you for the suggestion, I took it into consideration when writing this chapter. :)

**trix1015** - Thank you!

**Remmy18 **- Thanks :) Yeah the Robin/Richard thing was something I debated with for a while; it's good to know others views on it. Thank you.

**Broken. Bird .Nightingale **- Thanks, I'm glad to hear you think so! (Sorry I couldn't put you're penname in without spaces)

**narutoXhinata321 - **Thanks!

**GenderBender25** - Will do ;) Thanks

**Randomkitty101 **- Thanks :)

**EvErYtHiNg And SoMuchMore **- Thanks :D

**Guest **- If you came back to read the second chapter, Thanks for your review. It gave some good constructive criticism that was really appreciated.

**Guest** - My little sister is in gymnastic's, I go to a lot of her competitions? Thanks for the tip, I didn't really think of that, I'll take it into consideration :)

* * *

I also want to thank all the people who have followed this story, or added it to their favorites!

* * *

**Circus Act**

Chapter 2

* * *

_**C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T.**_

* * *

"-two microwave auto compression chambers have just gone missing in Arienal, the city you six are located in now." The deep, gruff voice of Batman carried over the Young Justice team's communicators.

The team had just reached their 'trailer' – a train compartment, courtesy of the traveling circus – when the rough voice of the strict bat unexpectedly broke their thoughts. Kaldur had hurriedly shut the door, separating his team from the rest of the circus, so that they could discuss their mission with the person who assigned it to them.

"This makes three cities that have been hit, each one _misplacing_ a highly dangerous item." Batman said, and the teens could hear the consistent 'clack' of computer key's being hit, signifying that he was pulling up more information. "The last two cities are now missing a nanotechnology microchip, and a nuclear reactor. Nothing good will come of these items being stolen."

The blond haired girl strapped her weapons to her back, preparing for their mission.

"Red Arrow, Aqualad; I want you to split the team and check the scenes for similarities. Superboy, Miss Martian; you two will travel with Red Arrow to the South scene."

Roy, or as the world knew him, Red Arrow, nodded to Conner and M'gann, or as the world knew _them_, Superboy and Miss Martian. He strapped his bow onto his back and grabbed the black domino mask with white reflector lenses to put on after he got out of the premises of the circus.

"Artemis, Kid Flash; you two will travel with Aqualad to the East scene. Keep an eye out for anything that could link the crime back to the circus. If they are behind it like we suspect then we need to shut them down before anything else goes missing."

Wally zipped into his yellow outfit, using his super speed so he didn't have to leave the room to change into his hero disguise, thoroughly living up to his nickname Kid Flash.

"Also, keep an eye out for any suspicious people at the circus. This could only be a small group or the whole circus may be in on it, you need to keep an open mind to all the possibilities." Batman said.

"You mean like that one boy earlier, the one that went by Robin." Roy looked to the rest of the team for their thoughts on the boy.

"Yeah, like he did some pretty crazy stunts, he'd totally be able to steal the things if he wanted to." Wally said.

"He corrected the head of the circus when the man was going to call him something other than Robin, and he called the man Pops so they're probably relatively close. If we're suspicious of him then that makes it more likely that the head of the circus is in on the robberies." Kaldur said, sending a look to the rest of the team. "We'll keep an eye on him, but we can't rule out anyone just yet."

"Well said Aqualad. Keep an eye on this Robin character, but don't lose track of the other circus members, they're all still under suspicion." Batman said and then cut the feed to the communicators, leaving the Young Justice team to discuss amongst their selves.

"In his acrobatic act, you know, that one he performed with those two girls in the red outfits?" Wally asked. He didn't wait for a confirmation before continuing in a rush, "He proved that he's got enough skill to do the tricks that witnesses have reported seeing the robber do. And then in his solo act he proved that he doesn't fear doing death defying acts."

Wally was speaking with excitement pouring from his every pour, his voice animated even more than it usually was. The whole team could see that he was utterly convinced on Robin being the main culprit.

"For once, and I can't believe I'm actually saying this, I agree with Kid Idiot." Artemis said, ignoring Wally's wail of disapproval ('Hey! It's not Kid Idiot, Blondie!'). "Robin does seem suspicious."

"But he's just a little kid," M'gann tried to reason. "He doesn't look to be anything older than thirteen!"

Kaldur gave her a sad look. "It's disappointing, but you can't put an age on crime, or those who commit it."

"He's only a couple years younger than us," Roy pointed out. "He has the skills to do the crime so we need to be suspicious of him."

"I think it's him. He has to be the culprit!" Wally said.

Conner broke into their musings, "Someone's coming."

Wally pulled his civilian clothes on over his yellow Kid Falsh outfit in record speed.

The door opened – Conner's words being the only warning they got – and the person of their conversation walked in.

He didn't bother to knock, people hardly ever knocked in the circus. The general rule being, if you didn't want people to come in unexpectedly lock your door. It's what he did anyway.

"Dude! Don't you knock?!" Wally yelled, pointing at the younger boy who just waltzed into their room like he owned it.

He shot a look at the loud red head, "Dude, don't you know what inside voices are? I'm a circus brat, not an elderly who's hard of hearing."

"Excuse him, Wally's always like that." Artemis said.

Robin nodded in acknowledgement to her words. Looking over the six newest members of the circus he tried to places a name to a face. The blond who just spoke was Artemis, the loud red head with freckles was Wally, the dark skinned boy who introduced himself earlier was Kaldur, which left the red head girl who was probably M'gann, the red head with a bow on his back was Ray or Roy (he couldn't remember), and the dark haired boy was Conner.

"Yeah, I figured. He has one of those faces that just screams 'I talk before I think!'." Robin said, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"At least I don't have a girl's name!" Wally retaliated.

"No, your name is just totally lame. Wally probably stands for Wallace or something else totally lame," Robin smirked at the boy's flushed face. "Moving on now. Despite how fun whooping you in a game of insults is, I didn't come here to talk about names. I came to discuss out act."

Robin waited for one of them to speak, but all he got from them was blank faces. He decided to take charge.

"I'm going to assume that since Pops said we'll have the final act that you guys are decent, so one of you give me the run down and I'll let you know if we're going to change anything."

M'gann linked up the mental link so they could go over their words with each other without the young boy hearing them.

_"Is everyone linked?" Roy asked as soon as he felt the familiar connection seep into his head._

_"Yeah, I'm in." Conner said._

_"Same here," Wally said._

_"Me to," Artemis said._

_"Then let's get down to business." Kaldur said._

M'gann, while the other five were talking in the mind link, went over their act with Robin so he wouldn't get suspicious that no one was answering him.

"Our act has two strongmen jugglers, Kaldur and Conner; and two archers, Artemis and Roy. Wally is our tightrope walker and I sometimes do the trapeze or tightrope walking with Wally."

"Sounds interesting, do you have any experience with a partner on the flying trapeze?" Robin asked in interest. It's been a long time since he's been able to fly with a partner and the idea has always thrilled him.

_"I swear he has to be the robber! I mean look at him, he's still wearing his mask! Who wears a mask unless they have something to hide?" Wally exclaimed._

_"You're just upset that he verbally whooped you." Artemis laughed._

_"He did not! I had the best comeback but he changed the subject before I could say it." Wally said. "He just wanted to win so he took the coward way out."_

_"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night Kid Loser." Artemis said._

_"He has a point though; his mask is a little strange. Normally people don't wear a mask without a reason." Roy pointed out._

_"This isn't the business we should be discussing here. We need to get on that mission that Batman assigned, and we can't do that from here." Kaldur broke in, mentally sighing._

"I've done it a couple times, but I don't usually work with a partner." M'gann said, smiling slightly.

_"M'gann, can you get rid of him?" Conner asked._

_"I'll try," her voice came through the link. "Give me a second."_

Robins whole demeanor deflated for a second. "I guess we'll have to practice with the net then. I usually don't, but with a newbie it's mandatory I guess. I don't want your blood on my conscience."

"I usually perform with the net." M'gann said, hoping to discourage his input to the conversation. "I've never done a show without it."

"Don't worry; I won't let you fall during a performance. We'll just have to practice a lot to get you use to partner work so you aren't nervous during the show." Robin smiled in encouragement. "That'd be a total aster. Heavy on the dis. I've got a couple idea's that we can use for the next show, we can practice them tomorrow. You'll have to get rid of any fear of falling though, because we're going to be doing a lot of it."

_"Guy's it's not working," M'gann called._

_"Then we'll just have to make an excuse and leave." Roy said, already moving towards the door. "Just follow my lead. Wally, stay here to make sure he doesn't follow and then catch up with us."_

Roy didn't bother to say anything; he just walked out the door, passing a bemused Robin who turned to look at the retreating archer in confusion.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but it snapped shut when Artemis, Conner, Kaldur and finally M'gann followed the archer's lead. M'gann sent him an apologetic smile as she passed through the doorway and caught his eye.

Finally, Robin looked to the only one left for answers. "What just happened?"

Wally was panicking because he was practically just thrown to the sharks - well if Robin could equate to a shark – with no instruction on what to do next.

_"Roy, dude, what am I supposed to say!" Wally exclaimed into the link._

_"Just make up an excuse, so we went to go practice one last time was our team of six."_

_"Why didn't you say that was you're plan!" Wally whined. "Dude, that was so uncool."_

_Artemis laughed over the link, "Oh suck it up. I believe suspect number one asked you a question, might want to answer him."_

Robin was confused on the many emotions that passed the red heads face in the span of ten seconds. He was still waiting for an answer too.

"Well?"

"Uh, they wanted to go practice one last time together. Since you're joining the team and all, and we've been together for about a year now and have grown pretty close, we wanted to do one more thing alone. It was what we were talking about right before you got here actually." Wally wanted to give himself a pat on the back for his awesome explanation.

"So then what are you still doing here then? You not important to the team or something?"

"What, of course I am! I'm only here to play damage control with the newbie!" Wally explained, and then winced as he heard his own words.

"Yup, perfect foot in mouth moment." Robin scowled. "Why don't you go catch up with them then, I'm going back to my room." He turned and left the room with a huff.

"Uh, wait, Robin! That came out wrong!"

"It's fine, just go catch up with them. I don't care. In case you forgot, I was kinda forced to join your team. I prefer solo work anyway."

Robin rounded the corner and stopped, peeking back to watch as the red head left the room with slumped shoulders.

"Man, this is why the guy's shouldn't leave it to me to make up the excuses. I totally suck at it!" Wally mumbled to himself.

Robin smirked to himself from his hiding spot.

_Gotcha. Practice my ass._ _They were totally doing something other than practice._

Robin stuck to the shadows, following behind the red head silently, never alerting the other to his presence.

He was going to figure out where these circus newbies were going.

He followed him all the way to the edge of the circus, noticing as Wally glanced over his shoulder, and rounded the corner of the tent, disappearing from Robin's view.

Robin waited a second for the red head to get a couple paces ahead of him, he knew that as soon as he rounded that corner there was nowhere for him to hide.

_One, two, three, now._

He rounded the corner and paused, straightening from his crouch. The boy he was following was nowhere to be found, it was if he just vanished.

"W-what…" Robin muttered in disbelief. "Where did he go?"

He scanned the area, but when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary he gave up and promised to make him pay for it the next day at practice.

No one gave the slip to Robin.

Robin gave the slip to them.

* * *

**_C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T._**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, leave a review and let me know what you guys think!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own this plot line.

Authors Note: I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I meant to write it a lot sooner but life just got a little busy and I lost inspiration for a little while. I have a bit of writers block for this story right now, and I wrote this story in chunks because I couldn't just bust out a chapter in one go like I usually do, I'm sorry if you can see the stop and go point in my writing.

Warnings: Might be OOC, I'm working on it.

So if you hate it/ love it/ or think it's ehh, please review and let me know.

* * *

Thank you to the people who've reviewed so far, it really means a lot. 21 reviews on the last chapter! Wow! That's fantastic guy's thank you! :D

Let's try to get 20 reviews for this chapter too, I want to hit at least 60 reviews before I post the next chapter :)

**RJG Lover, GenderBender25, randomkitty101, Broken Antler in Winter, lindz4567, Yuu101cutie, RobinsReckoning, IForgotMyPename, YJFanYeah, Broken. Bird. .Nightingale, Guest, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Queen Sound, Haha Pseudonym, Beachlover470, Greenfeathers88, foreverpatron, Maria, theyellowone, nachi potter, Blaze Grayson A.K.A Ice Flame**

I'll reply to a couple of reviews that caught my eye here:

Yuu101cutie: Thank you for your review, it was awesome! I'll probably start-up the DaddyBats story relatively soon, but I won't be posting anything on it for a while. As for when the team will find out, haha I'm not even sure of that yet. This story has a mind of its own and I've given up trying to direct it. I honestly have no idea where this story is going to go; it's pretty much writing itself.

Maria: Lol, thanks. I was unsure about how Robin's personality was coming along and if it seemed to fit his character or not. You're review helped clear that for me, so thank you :) As for why that name and where he got his stealth skills, well... that will be revealed in future chapters. So stay tuned for more :)

* * *

**Circus Act**

Chapter 3

* * *

_**C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T.**_

* * *

Wally caught up to the rest of his group - Aqualad and Artemis – a couple seconds after leaving the Circus grounds. He would have taken off as soon as he had left Robin in that room, but Aqualad gave strict orders of 'no powers anywhere on the circus grounds unless there is an emergency' to keep from being found out.

He used the built-in GPS on his suit's left forearm (which Batman installed for him) to track down Aqualad's position and he reached them right as they arrived at the East scene.

The warehouse looked normal if one were to only look at it from the outside view, a random passerby would never suspect that just a couple hours ago the building contained a microwave auto compression chamber. The three of them knew, however, that this scene was anything but innocent.

The trained eye could spot the broken window on the left side of the building near the bottom left corner. It could spot the unhinged door swinging in the slight breeze that raised chilled goose bumps on Artemis's exposed stomach.

"The link's down, M'gann can only cover ten miles; this is just out of her range." Kaldu (most knew him as Aqualad) said. "We'll rely on our communicators, but try to keep contact to a minimum. There's always the possibility we could be hacked."

Artemis, who had pulled her green mask over her head as soon as they left the circus grounds, turned to the speedster standing next to her. A smirk curled over her lips, "That took you longer than expected; you said something stupid didn't you?"

"What, me? No way." Wally brushed it off, his voice an octave higher than normal. He turned to Kaldur, "I'm going to go check out that over there." He pointed to a random direction and then used his speed to follow his finger a second later.

Artemis looked at Kaldur. "Yeah, like I believe that."

He shook his head, "Let's just get to work, we have a long night ahead of us."

* * *

_**C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T.**_

* * *

The link had cut off right after Wally uttered his excuse - "I'm only here to play damage control with the newbie!"

"Wally you idiot!" Roy exploded, and felt irate when there was no response.

"I'm sorry, the link cut off just a second ago." M'gann explained. "I held it for as long as I could, but we're too far away. I can't cover this distance."

Roy sighed, "We know M'gann. Don't worry, I'm not upset with you. Only the Kid Idiot back there."

M'gann, still unsure of human interactions, didn't see the reason Roy was grinding his teeth in anger. Wally simply told the younger boy the truth, that he was playing 'damage control'. She didn't see why the issue was such a big deal to their eldest member.

Roy however, seemed to disagree. He made it clear to his two immediate team members by his constant muttering, "That idiot. Damage control. Was that really the best he could come up with! Well I suppose it is somewhat my fault as well. I shouldn't leave Wally of all people to deal with our main suspect, I should have known he'd put his foot in his mouth. He always has and probably always will. I should have given him instructions at the very least."

Conner blinked and said, "It wouldn't have changed anything. Wally always says things like that."

It was true. Conner remembered how just the week before Roy was scolding Wally for something he said, it was practically a daily occurrence between the two of them. It made him wonder why Roy continued to get so upset over the things Wally said or did; sometimes both. It was something Conner didn't understand, the elder archer could obviously have so many more peacefully moments in his life if he wasn't always clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth over something Wally did.

"Well," Roy began, "It'd have made me feel less responsible."

That was another thing Conner didn't understand, Roy always felt responsible for Wally's mishaps. Kaldur once explained that it had something to do with how he and the young speedster grew up together, being the first two sidekicks. They learned together, the trained together, they grew up together. They were family. Kaldur had said that Roy probably felt responsible because he saw him as a younger brother and therefore as the elder it was his job to train him to be more discreet.

But really, he'd hardly even be Wally if he was discreet.

M'gann linked their minds, they were almost at the crime scene and they needed to keep silent lest they be discovered.

_"You'll always feel responsible, you're the leader_." M'gann said.

Roy took in the scene, drawing his bow and splitting off from the two behind him. _"Co-leader," He corrected._ _"I'm the co-leader. I'm going to check out this side; you two split up over there and look for anything out-of-place."_

The two nodded and broke off from him, heading to the left and searching for anything that could be evidence. They already had a suspect, but that meant nothing if they didn't have any evidence to go along with their suspicions.

Roy slid into the warehouse through the broken side door. He hid in the shadows while scanning the area to be sure no one was around. Once satisfied he relaxed his arm and let his bow hang loosely from his fingers while he walked out into the open to take in the discolored spot on the floor where the microwave auto compression chamber must have been situated.

_"Roy, do you remember what the knife Robin used earlier at the end of his act?" M'gann asked over the link._

Conner looked at the object embedded in the wall in front of them, taking in the design and trying to match it to what he glimpsed earlier.

_"It had a red and black hilt from what I remember. Why, did you find something?"_

Red and black, it certainly looked like the one he saw earlier.

_"You might want to come take a look at this."_

_"I'll head over now, I finished my side. Nothing of importance to report."_

Roy made his way over to his partners, ten feet away he saw what the Martian girl must have been referring to. A frown took over his face.

Just one more piece of evidence towards the boy.

The blade looked similar to the one Robin used about two and a half hours ago at the end of his act when he had to cut the rope holding the silk ribbon out of the audiences view. The hilt was red with a black spider web looking design curing around it like a snake.

"Is it the same?" Conner asked, pulling the blade from the wall and handing it the archer.

Roy took it, examining its weight in his hand and giving it an experimental toss in the air. "I couldn't say for sure, it looks very similar to what I remember though. I admit, I wasn't really paying too much attention to the blade at the time. I was more worried about the boy so all I remember was that the hilt was red and black."

"That means Robin might still be innocent!" M'gann exclaimed in glee, clapping her hand together with a wide smile on her face. The smile faltered slightly at the look the two boys' gave her. "You just said it might not be his…"

"Robin is still our number one suspect, don't forget that M'gann." Roy said, his voice leaving no room for discussion. "Appearances can be deceiving, he may be young, but that hardly means a thing."

A fuzz like static buzzed into their ears before coming into a clear clarity with Kaldur's voice filtering into their ears.

"We finished here; we'll meet you back at the circus and report our findings – Aqulad out."

"We're just finishing up as well; we'll be back soon – Red Arrow out."

* * *

_**C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T.**_

* * *

The six of them met back in the trailer twenty minutes later.

Wally had a half grin half grimace on his face that the others couldn't decipher. Roy looked to Kaldur for help.

"He found some evidence at our scene." He explained and let Wally take over as the ginger cut in.

"You guy's remember Robin limping slightly earlier don't you?" Wally asked, and in a typical Wally fashion he continued before anyone could say a word. "Ifoundsomeblackfabricandblood,Robinhurthimselfaft ertheact."

Five blank stares greeted him.

"Kid Idiot…" Artemis trailed, "English."

Roy nodded along to the blonde's statement, causing Wally to visibly deflate.

"I said that I found some black fabric and blood. When Robin came in here earlier he was limping, so it's pretty obvious that in the time between the end of his act and when he came here to discuss our act he left the circus to go steal these microwave thingys."

"So far that's what it looks like, but we need to keep a broader range of suspects. This is only the first night of our investigation; we can't get set on one person just yet." Kaldur tried to reason when Roy didn't say anything, shooting the elder archers a questioning look.

"I agree completely Kaldur." Roy said, looking conflicted. "However, my team found something else that may point to Robin being on the scene of the crime -" He motioned for Conner to come forward.

"We found this embedded in a wall." Conner handed the blade to Kaldur, watching as his eyes raked over the intricate design on the hilt. "It looks similar to what I remember Robin using earlier this night."

"Roy said he remembered that the kid's blade had a red and black hilt, but none of us were really paying attention to the knife when he threw it, we were all just really worried about Robin." M'gann said. She glanced at Roy to make sure she had gotten everything right. He nodded at her, a half-smile sliding to his lips.

Kaldur handed the blade to Artemis and her eyes looked it over quickly before handing it to Wally so he'd stop trying to peek over her shoulder. She elbowed him in the stomach for good measure.

"Oof, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Artemis explained and moved to stand on the other side of Kaldur so there was a person between their bickering.

"I think it's needless to say, but right now Robin is our top suspect." Roy said slightly at Artemis and Wally.

"It's a good thing we were placed on a team with him," Kaldur said. "Tomorrow we can begin closer deductions, if we're lucky we'll find out if this knife is his. Now, we have a busy day tomorrow, we should all get some sleep so we're at the top of our game."

They nodded their agreements, shuffling over to change into their sleepwear and slip into the beds they declared as theirs earlier in the day. Artemis slipped a green sweatshirt over a grey tank and padded to the left bottom bunk, while M'gann transformed her clothes into a black sleep shirt with a red Superboy 'S' on the front and red shorts. The Martian flew to the top left bunk above Artemis and tucked herself in.

Conner just shed his shirt and pulled on a pair of black pajama pants and climbed into the top middle bunk, while Kaldur pulled a white sleep shirt and blue pajama pants. He situated himself in the bed below Conner's.

Wally was surprisingly almost the last one changed, wearing a red flash shirt and yellow basketball shorts. He pulled himself onto the top bunk in the right corner and Roy, wearing a pair of green pajama pants and no shirt slid into the only unoccupied bed.

It was silent for a couple minutes, everyone attempting to fall asleep, but feeling as if something was left unsaid. It came to Roy suddenly,

"Wally, don't say anything stupid tomorrow like you did earlier. No more 'damage control' comments."

"Ha! I knew he said something stupid!"

* * *

**_C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T._**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, leave a review and let me know what you guys think, hey let me know what you're favorite parts of the chapter are. Like favorite thing said, funniest line, favorite scene. =) Thanks guy's!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Sorry for the lack of Robin in this one, don't worry though! He'll be in the next one plenty!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own this plot line.

Authors Note: Sorry for such a late update. I started college recently and I'm trying to adjust to the workload. Oh, and I got caught up in a game (Perfect World International). I'll try to update more often, at least twice a month, maybe once every three weeks, but no guarantee's because I'm also working on multiple original stories, and a couple other fanfic's. I've also taken on the story Dark Times from Asha Carcella and Only If for all those who didn't know. Go and check it out.

Warnings: Might be OOC, I'm working on it.

So if you hate it/ love it/ or think it's ehh, please review and let me know.

* * *

Thank you to the people who've reviewed so far, it really means a lot. 25 REVIEWS on chapter 4 alone, thats not counting all the stragler reviews on previous chapters. THANKS GUYS! Let's try to get 20 again for this chapter :) I want to hit at least 90 reviews before I post chapter 6. That's my goal! :)

**Queen Sound, GenderBender25, Purple Pixie5, RJG Lover, aslgyrl, Broken Antler in Winter, Yuu101cutie, Remmy18, lack-4-a-better-name, Wohlmana, Easter142, RobinsReckoning, Blaze Grayson A.K.A Ice Flame, animegal1357, lindz4567, Guest, ArkieR, imahugerobinandbatmanfan19, Fanficer21, NinjaAnts, Rey, Guest, Guest, jelloshots99, kimberleyblaize**

* * *

**Circus Act**

Chapter 4

* * *

_**C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T.**_

* * *

Conner woke up before the rest of them, Robin noticed as he threw the last of his water balloons at his unsuspecting new team. But that would probably be because he was the first one to be hit with a cold (icy cold) water balloon.

Robin came up with the idea of water balloons the night before when he was heading back to his room on wheels. Nobody gave the slip to robin, well - and if they did then he's going to get them back for breaking the rules. Because it was a rule; practically a law.

_'Robin shall give the slip to everyone, anyone whom gives the slip to Robin shall pay – oh and if you ditch him you'll pay too.'_

So, Robin snuck off circus ground and bought some water balloons at the nearest store, because while the circus had balloons that'd serve the purpose he needed them for, Pop Haley would kill him if he used circus props to prank his teammates again. Last time he got off with a warning – no trapeze for a week. If he did it again he'd probably be grounded for a month, as in his feet would be planted to the ground not even allowed to jump.

Not even revenge would be worth _that_, but it was definitely worth the five bucks he spent on supplies.

At dawn, the little bird gathered his supplies, a bucket of water balloons and a bag of flour, and crept towards the room his six new teammates resided. He set the flour up in the hall, rigging it to fall on the first person to step out of the door. Then he opened the door silently to keep from waking the rooms' occupants, and finally he grabbed the balloons, gathering them up in his arms so he held all six, and threw them in rapid succession, hitting a different head each time.

Now as great as it'd be to stay and see the faces of those he just kindly woke up, Robin took the smart option and hid around the corner so he could witness the one to get hit with the rigged flour.

"What the - Ugh, Wally if this was one of you're stupid schemes you are so dead!" A voice screeched from inside the bunker on wheels.

Artemis was fuming, after having been hit she sat up straight, a dagger already clenched tightly in her palm. Her blond hair was dripping into her dark eyes, which were in a sharp glare focused on a red head male who had reached up to try and rub the water out of his hair with his bare hands.

"Me?" Wally grumbled. "Why would I hit myself with water too?"

Conner grabbed a towel and started to rub his face and hair dry, then walked over to M'gann and helped her dry her hair.

Roy and Kaldur were the only one's not making a fuss. Roy because he was looking out the open door, having thought he spotted someone ducking around the corner, and Kaldur because he found the water to be refreshing.

Robin sighed, bored of waiting. He was sure that one of them would rush out the door, that was the only reason he waited this long. He wanted to see them hit with flour and laugh at them.

He looked at the watch adorning his wrist. It had been five minutes since he woke them up, so it was five twenty. He walked back to the front of the open doorway and stood silently for a good ten seconds before letting a out a light laugh.

"Ha, you guy's…" He smirked when six pair of eyes turned to him. "I didn't know you liked to take showers in your night clothes. You're really strange."

Artemis was the first one to snap, surprising Robin when she threw her dagger at him. He dodged, stepping out the way with a stumble and wide eyes.

"You little brat." She growled, storming towards the open doorway aiming to ring his neck for his impudence.

Robin, his eye's still wide in shock, couldn't suppress his laughter when a bucket of flour dropped onto the unsuspecting fuming girl. A cloud of the white baking substance covered his escape as he darted away laughing all the while.

Wally laughed too, a chuckle that turned into an uncontrolled full blown laugh. Roy took a step away from the boy, feeling slightly sorry for him.

"Kid Idiot." The fuming blond turned towards the laughing boy. "You are so dead."

* * *

_**C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T.**_

* * *

Robin made a hasty retreat to his room, still in shock. Honestly, who throw's daggers at people! Not normal people that was for sure.

His new teammates were weird, and they were hiding something - he was sure of it!

Another well known fact around the circus, that Robin in particular thought everyone should be well aware of, was that he didn't like secrets. And he was determined to find out what those six were hiding. Because they were hiding something, and it was big.

He could tell.

He grabbed his training clothes and moved into the bathroom, turning the water to steaming and stripping from his dirty clothes. The damp sleeves stuck to his skin and he grimaced as he peeled them off.

This secret, he was going to get to the bottom of it, they already let things slip, a little prying and observation should give him enough information to start forming theories. He knew they were up to something with the way they disappeared last night. Artemis seemed to have no qualms with killing someone with the way she threw the dagger right at his head – if he was a normal person there was no way he would have dodged that. Hell, it was hard enough as it was.

The red head gave him the slip too, normal people just couldn't do that. Nobody in the circus could anyway, Robin would know, he spend his childhood years sneaking around and following people until they realized what he was doing. When he turned six he lost the thrill of the game because nobody could ever tell he was stalking them anymore.

There was also the way the red head continued to look over his shoulder and check his surrounding, as if he knew he was being followed. Again, nobody in the circus ever knew when Robin was following them, so why did this wanna-be circus newbie seem so on guard as he was leaving. Unless he was doing something he didn't want others to know.

Whatever it was, Robin was determined to figure it out.

A sly smirk crossed his lips; _this was going to be fun._

* * *

**_C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T._**

* * *

By the time Robin was changed and ready for practice it was already eight, because he dozed off in the shower. Hey he got just as much sleep as the partners he woke up at dawn; it was supposed to be their punishment not his! No reason he wasn't allowed to go back to sleep.

At eight sharp he scrambled from his room on wheels and raced towards the breakfast tent, black mask placed securely on his face. Mondays were chocolate chip pancake day, that was like a chocolate chip cookie in the morning! No way was he going to miss it.

He was practically the last one in the tent, he noticed. The pancakes were already almost gone. A crowd was gathered in the far corner, chanting something he couldn't be bothered to decipher. The only thing he cared about was his pancakes.

Chocolate first – Chanting later.

He sent one last questioning glance towards the crowd before shrugging and pulling the last chocolate chip pancake onto his plate, drowning it in thick sugary syrup.

With his trea- err, breakfast secured, he made his way to the crowd', growing more confused by the minute. Bizarre, it was never this lively in the morning. Sure it was always lively, but never _this_ lively.

Breaking through the crowd he made out the chant to be a mix of words, most just encouraging the subject of the chant to eat more. The crowd surrounded his teams table he saw. The deadly blond who threw her dagger at him this morning was resting her head on her arms, clasping her hands over her ears and groaning all at once. Obviously she didn't get enough sleep.

Robin tried and failed and resisting the urge to smirk at her misfortune.

The blond male was reading a book, seemingly disinterested in his surrounding as if this sort of thing happened all the time. The female red head, Megan she said her name was, was smiling fondly like a mother towards her child. Conner, his arm resting around Megan's shoulders, was staring off into the distance, looking annoyed with the whole scene. And Roy, Robin thinks that's his name anyway, he had his face buried in the palm of his hand like an overwhelmed father does when his kid embarrasses him in public.

Wally, or Kid Idiot as Artemis called him this morning, was scarfing down pancakes like no one Robin has ever seen do so before.

Well, there's another offence to add to the ever growing list.

_He ate my pancakes!_

Robin scowled, tearing into his pancake with a vengeance. These guys keep doing more and more to get on his nerves, it's like they were doing it on purpose!

First they ditch him, then they keep secrets, then one of them tried to kill him, and now they eat his favorite food. They were in for a world of pain when practice began, that was for sure. Practice was Robin's domain; none of them would make it out unscathed. They were going to be begging for a break by the time it was over, maybe they'll spill more of what they were hiding while they were at it as well.

The bird like boy slipped out of the crowd heading towards the training tent. Might as well get things set up now before they tried and take charge themselves. He could try and get in some extra practice time to try out that new move he was working on as well.

* * *

**R&R. Thanks guy's for sticking with this story despite how long it's taking me to update.**

**So tell me what you like most about the story so far, what you don't like, what you want to see and what you want to see improved on please :)**

**- Rainbowlalaland**


End file.
